the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria meets Alicia
There is a knock on the door as a young woman stood there stepping back. Dressed in all back and i bag sitting beside her she waited for someone to anwser. Lizzy floated around in her room on her bed enjoying herself as she read a few books. Nex was with her reading as well. Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia blinked and' opened the door a crack* hello...? Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm sorry to bother you, but is a Lizzy Taylor residing here?" the women asked a hopeful look in her eyes. Alicia Ghast:' Um... yea, I think so...' Miss-Dreamerkat: "may I speak with her?" Maria asked. Alicia Ghast:' I... think so. Miss Lizzy? *calls behind her*' Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy tumbled out of her room laughing. "yeah!" She called smiling and looking over when her expression changed seeing Maria. She rose and walked up. "Maria" she growled. "Lizzy, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to say" Maria said Alicia Ghast:' ... okay, this probably isn't any of my business...' Miss-Dreamerkat: "I don't care" Lizzy said. "Our parents died Lizzy! Show some respect!" Maria snapped. Lizzy froze shocked. Alicia Ghast:' Defiantly not my business! I'm... sorry... uh... *goes away,' blushing* Miss-Dreamerkat: "Wha-what?" Lizzy said. "I've came here to tell you and make up for there mistakes" Maria said. Alicia Ghast:' *thinks ''mistakes?*''' (Stop eavesdropping you brat.) Shut up! Miss-Dreamerkat: "YOu have all people can not make up for them! You just soaked right in and allowed it to happen!" Lizzy yelled. "Lizzy if i did anything i would of been thrown in to Miss Zengarine's" Maria said and that caused Lizzy to freeze. (Hush let her eavesdrop) Alicia Ghast:' It's not eavesdropping! *blushes*' Miss-Dreamerkat: (Exactly!) "Dad?" Lizzy asked. Maria nodded. "I couldn't, it tore me up inside to think of you all alone here" Alicia Ghast:' So confused....' Miss-Dreamerkat: "What are you confused about?" Lizzy asked. Alicia Ghast:' Huh? Confused? I never...' Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria sighed again and Lizzy glared at her. Alicia Ghast:' *looks around like nothing happened*' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Look sister please" Maria started. "I don't want to hear it" Lizzy cut off Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia had never heard siblings fight...*' Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria huffed glaring. "Lizzy Grace Taylor I do not tolerate rudeness from anyone!" She yelled. "you are going to listen to what I have to say! Mom and dad are," "If it has anything to do with them I don't want to here it! Mom maybe but dad? Out of the question" Lizzy said. "Lizzy don't you get it! I'm in all black, my eyes are probably raw from crying! Don't you see what's happened?" Maria yelled. Lizzy shook her head no. Alicia Ghast:' ...?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "our parents are dead Lizzy" Maria said tears streaming down her face. It was like Lizzy was hit with a brick wall tears formed in her eyes. "both... Mom...and.. Dad?" Maria nodded. Alicia Ghast:' (... didn't that already say that?)' Shut up, Narrator! Miss-Dreamerkat: (no not in this one) Lizzy seemed to fall to the ground and Maria hugged her. Alicia Ghast:' See?' Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria hugged her sister. Alicia Ghast:' ... um... are ya'lol okay?' Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy pushed Maria away tears in her eyes. " I don't want your support!" Maria looked at her shocked. Alicia Ghast:' ....' Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria glared. "you always do this! I just want to be like your sister but instead you make us enemies!" "because you were the special one! You were the mage! I wasn't! I was the disappointment!" Lizzy yelled. "Mom loved you! She tried to stop dad but he fought her!" Maria yelled. "I protected you!" Alicia Ghast:' ....' Miss-Dreamerkat: "no you didn't! I lost my leg because of you!" Lizzy yelled. Maria glared purple magic sparking around her. "I did?!?!?" Alicia Ghast:' *confused*' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Lizzy! You are so ignorant its infuriating !" Maria yelled. Alicia Ghast:' *blinks*' Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy yelled in frustration. Maria breathed in to calm down. (you should help settle Lizzy down) Alicia Ghast:' How...?' Miss-Dreamerkat: (talk to her before they start fighting) Alicia Ghast:' Um, m-miss Lizzy! I heard what happened, it's okay... I' never knew my parents, they died a long time ago... at least you have memories with them, right? Miss-Dreamerkat: "Not pleasant ones" Lizzy said. Maria sighed. "Lizzy please, i need you to try to let go of the past. I'm trying to make up for it for them now. Let me be in your life" Alicia Ghast:' I never had any family... you should be with yours...' Miss-Dreamerkat: "No i shouldn't! They dumped me on the streets with nothing but my truck full of clothing and a few books" Lizzy said. "WHAT?! Dad said he was sending you to a school!" Maria called shocked and angry. Alicia Ghast:' ... but... at least you had family...' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Not a very good one" Lizzy said. Maria had her head down knuckles white as her magic sparked around her. (Hide!) Alicia Ghast:' *she ran away, hiding*' Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy seeing Maria ducked behind a display as there was a surge of strong magic. Maria collapsed panting. Alicia Ghast:' Eep!' Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy whistled impressed. "Maria are you alright?" She asked. "No" She said standing. "I apologize for that i'll leave you now" Alicia Ghast:' *Alicia frowned*' Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria turned grabbed her bag and shuffled around in pulling out a package. "mom wanted you to have this" she said handing it to Lizzy. "Now farewell" Maria said pivoting and starting to walk away. Alicia Ghast:' ...' Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria than left while Lizzy just stood there in shocked silence. Alicia Ghast:' Are you okay, miss...?' Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy shook her head. Alicia Ghast:' Oh...' Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy went to her room. Alicia Ghast:' Bye...?' Miss-Dreamerkat: (well that went well) Alicia Ghast:' ... Yeah...' Obtained From The Magician's Sister Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER